


Not AGAIN

by Madoshi_Hikari



Series: Nika's Various Chatfics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: #concerned big brothers, Brace yourselves, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Japanese names, On Hiatus, Papa Kukui, Questionable Friendships, and the rotomdex is just baffled and wants to know what's going on, buuuut here we are, chatfic, everyone sorta gets along, i... i actually like writing this??? hoo boy, mamane is Done, one-shot probably, oops people liked this, satoshi can computer, satoshi is the purest boy, this is self-indulgent crack just so you know, which is how he got the rockets' numbers, which means theres more coming... so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi_Hikari/pseuds/Madoshi_Hikari
Summary: "PokemonMaster" has logged on.PokemonMaster: guys it's happeningagainWatershowers: Oh no, which legendary is it this time?PokemonMaster: Kapu Kokeko, the guardian of one of Alola's islandsRockHard:Fantastic. How long did it take?PokemonMaster: literally the first day i was thereOokido-Hakase Jnr.: actually how





	1. Guys Help It's Happening Again

**Author's Note:**

> Names!
> 
> PokemonMaster: Satoshi  
> Watershowers: Kasumi  
> RockHard: Takeshi  
> Ookido-Hakase Jnr.: Shigeru  
> RotomDex: Rotom Pokedex Form  
> BlueRose: Kojiro  
> RedRose: Musashi

Chat: Kanto Friends!

 

:: User "PokemonMaster" has logged in::

PokemonMaster: everyone here? i looked at the clock and it  _should_ be morning over at your place

:: User "Watershowers" has logged in::

Watershowers: Satoshi? What's going on? Are you in Alola already?

PokemonMaster: i am! there's just,,, a small issue

Watershowers: Oh  _no_

PokemonMasters: ahahaha,,, so i might be staying longer than expected?

:: User "Ookido-Hakase Jnr." has logged in::

Ookido-Hakase Jnr.: My Satoshi senses are tingling. What's going on this time?

Ookido-Hakase Jnr.: Oh, just a new journey? That can't be it.

Watershowers: ...shit, you're right. Is this another one of those  _things_?

:: Users "BlueRose" and "RedRose" have logged in::

::User "RockHard" has logged in::

Ookido-Hakase Jnr.: Oh fantastic everyone's here

BlueRose: Satoshi,,, we might have entered Alolan soil today,,

PokemonMaster: is literally  _anyone_ surprised ur after me again

Watershowers: Nope

RockHard: Hello everyone! As for that, no.

RedRose: Can't say I am. Sucks we had to leave our Pokemon behind again, though.

Watershowers: You do that almost as much as Satoshi these days, seriously

BlueRose: Harsh, but true. I just hope my new Pokemon won't try to eat me... again.

RedRose: Meowth says "You smell like Pokemon food, is it any wonder?"

BlueRose: I... do?

PokemonMaster: AnyWAY so,,,

Ookido-Hakase Jnr.: Oh no

PokemonMaster: you guys know how alola's islands each have a legendary guarding them...?

Watershowers:  _Satoshi._

PokemonMaster: it's started again

RockHard: One region. Can't you go one region without running into a legendary?

Ookido-Hakase Jnr.: Clearly not

PokemonMaster: i may or may not have been enrolled into pokemon school too

Watershowers: Pokemon  _School?_ As in the one that asked to have a field trip to my gym this semester?

PokemonMaster: wait really??? awesome!

BlueRose: Back to the legendary? Kapu Kokeko, right?

Ookido-Hakase Jnr.: At this point I shouldn't be surprised but how much you guys are informed about the local Pokemon population manages to shock me everytime.

RedRose: We  _are_ still pretty high up the Rocket-dan food chain, researcher brat.

RockHard: Still? How?

RedRose: We give the Pokemon we train to the executives. If the things can stand up to you monsters, well...

Watershowers: point taken, moving on. School?

PokemonMaster: yup! it's been pretty fun so far! kaki is kinda intense though,,, he gave me a whole lecture on z-moves,,,

BlueRose: Z-Moves?

PokemonMaster: like special finishing moves, i think? my crystal kinda shattered when i used it against kapu kokeko- he wanted me to do that, before you say anything!

 

::User "RotomDex" has entered the chat::

RotomDex: Satoshi? It's almost ten pm, you should be getting ready for bed! What is this?

PokemonMaster: oh no,,,

Ookido-Hakase Jnr.: RotomDex? Who's this?

RotomDex: I am the Rotom Pokedex Form! I was a present to User Satoshi so I might instruct him on proper Trainer Conduct in Alola! He's painfully average, however, so I doubt he'll manage much, even with my help.

RedRose: pffft

RockHard: Ohhh boy...

Watershowers: "Painfully average"? Holy crap, did he actually say that?

PokemonMaster: a lot,,,

Ookido-Hakase Jnr.: yikesTM

RotomDex: Is there something off about my calculations? Satoshi is a painfully average boy of 11 years with only one Pokemon.

Watershowers: Oh lordy, that's just painful to read. First of all, RotomDex, was it? Satoshi is, what, almost 17 now?

PokemonMaster: Yup! Stopped aging after the... I think it was the Celebi incident with the Zoroark?

Watershowers: Zoroark? You haven't told me about that one yet. Which region was it?

PokemonMaster: uh...

RockHard: It was in Sinnoh. You were pretty overwhelmed with the Creation Trio and Arceus disaster already, so we must've forgotten to mention it. That, and it was pretty small in comparison.

RotomDex:  _Creation Trio and Arceus disaster_? I highly doubt you actually encountered those Pokemon.

RockHard: Oh no no no, we did. It was very hard to forget, believe me.

PokemonMaster: sorry takeshi,,, i got you involved in a  _lot_ of messes,,,

RockHard: No worries, no worries.

RotomDex: ...may I request a full log of Satoshi's adventures? I think I need to revise my calculations.

PokemonMaster: sure!!! i might have to call Dent and Citron to help, though... um, do you have access to all the chats?

RotomDex: Yes.

PokemonMaster: okay! just go to the "Cook Buddies" one, that's where they all are! or just go to the big one with everyone in it. maybe ask the rocket-dan for behind the scenes stuff?

RotomDex: Those Pokemon Thieves? They're on here?

RedRose: That would be us, thank you very much!

RotomDex: Roto-! How?

BlueRose: Twerp hacked into our accounts, that's how.

Watershowers: Still can't believe Satoshi of all people can hack

PokemonMaster: hehehe~ i like surprising people with it!

RotomDex: ...right. I'll go get that information now. It feels like my processors are overheating, roto...


	2. Share it with the class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow people,,, really liked this
> 
> And since I'm still inspired, well
> 
> let's continue, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PokemonMaster: Satoshi  
> BlueRose: Kojiro  
> RedRose: Musashi  
> Papa-hakase: Kukui  
> TogedeGeek: Mamane  
> AinaGurl: Mao  
> Poképhobia: Lillie

Group: Alola Adventures!

:: User "RotomDex" has logged in ::

RotomDex: I have finished my calculations.

AinaGurl: calculations? finally reconsidered satoshi after he beat the grand trial first try?

RotomDex: No, I reevaluated because I finally got a full account of his travels.

RotomDex: Speaking of which, a warning:  _Don't accompany him on his travels anywhere, ever, lest you lose your sanity._

PokemonMaster: ahahaha,,, it's not as bad as it sounds?

RotomDex: Satoshi. You have, without fail, met every single Legendary Pokemon in every region you went to.

RotomDex:  _This includes Sinnoh._

Papa-hakase: Rotom... are you implying Satoshi has met  _Arceus_?

RotomDex: Yes. He time-travelled via Dialga to save him from dying.

TogedeGeek: he freaking what

PokemonMaster: yeah that was,,, a thing

RedRose: Oh that's not even the worst of it- despite the fact that he got erased from existence for a bit, mind you.

Papa-hakase: He got- what?!

PokemonMaster: ...i got better?

Papa-hakase:  _Satoshi._

PokemonMaster: that was three years ago!

BlueRose: Kalos wasn't

PokemonMaster: kojiro oh my god i'm trying to reassure him,,,!

Papa-hakase: It Is Not Working Btw

PokemonMaster: yeah i figured

TogedeGeek: Putting all of that aside for a second

TogedeGeek: I still want to know who the roses are!

Poképhobia: ... I am admittedly curious.

PokemonMaster: hhhhhhhhhfine they're the rockets

AinaGurl: w8 the ones who almost kidnapped the pokerides?!

RedRose: That'd be us!

TogedeGeek: How are- why are you here?!

BlueRose: we got hacked into here

RedRose: ... Kojiro you need to stop telling everyone that, seriously.

TogedeGeek: ...wait, who hacked you in here? I don't even know your account names, so it wasn't me.

RotomDex: It appears to have been Satoshi, based on prior data.

TogedeGeek:  _Satoshi?_ You're kidding, right?

:: "TogedeGeek" is now "Pikachu Stays Single" ::

AinaGurl: pfffft

Poképhobia: ...doesn't appear to be the case.

Papa-hakase: ... okay why can you hack but not use a washing machine.

PokemonMaster: well, hacking's easy when you learn the language,,, but i came across a lot less washing machines than computers

Papa-hakase: ...point taken.

Pikachu Stays Single: I can't change it back!!

RedRose: Just bring him homemade food and he'll change it. I can't count the times we had to do it...

BlueRose: That was Nyarths cooking, though.

PokemonMaster: yeah, i knew every time! tell him thanks from me!

RedRose: ... he said "Those names were an embarassment." Which is Nyarth for "You're welcome, twerp."

BlueRose: ... well, Musashi is now occupied. Any questions?

Pikachu Stays Single: How is Satoshi  _alive_?

RotomDex: He died several times, I'm not too sure!

Papa-hakase: WHAT

PokemonMaster: i'm,,, not a zombie? i promise?

Pikachu Stays Single: Good To Know but also Not The Point

Papa-hakase: I think I'll need a copy of that data, Rotom

AinaGurl: satoshi, dude, tell us some stories sometime!

Poképhobia: Admittedly, that sounds like a fun time. BlueRose mentioned Kalos?

PokemonMaster: ok so admittedly that was,,, one of the worse regions

PokemonMaster: alola's great so far, though! the rockets only showed up, um, thrice? very relaxing!

BlueRose: We're your measurement for danger?

PokemonMaster: you bothered us like daily in the past! i think it's justified,,

BlueRose: ...fair  enough.


	3. So close!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rocket-dan are beginning to get annoyed, really.

Group: Alola Adventures!

:: Users "RedRose" and "BlueRose" have logged in ::

 

BlueRose: Alright this is starting to get annoying. Why can't we get a proper Blast Off in Alola?

PokemonMaster: you're right... that kiteruguma keeps interrupting. what's up with that, anyway?

RedRose: Yeah the thing just sort of... took us in? It's weird.

AinaGurl: Blast Off?

PokemonMaster: it's kinda tradition between me and them, i guess?

PokemonMaster: whenever we cross paths, they eventually get blown into the sky

RedRose: We can safely say we're immune to falling damage of any kind. We won't be if that bear keeps catching us, though! Ugh, concussions suck, too, when we used to get them.

BlueRose: Today was just... not our day in general. First that mokuroh falls from the sky and makes off with our satellite part, then that nyabby tricked us...

PokemonMaster: yeah my mokuroh and suiren's ashimari went missing today, too, that wasn't fun at all WAIT A SECOND

PokemonMaster: i missed you guys showing up??? when was the last time that even happened

PokemonMaster: and i mean when my pokemon are involved

RedRose: I... actually can't remember.

AinaGurl: good god how long have you lot known each other

BlueRose: Er... Kanto, I believe?

RotomDex: ...wasn't that Satoshi's first journey?

RedRose: yes.

TogedeGeek: kapus- wow

PokemonMaster: i know em better than my mom at this point

AinaGurl: but not ur dad

PokemonMaster: I know literally any1 better than my dad i never met the guy

AinaGurl: ...oh.

TogedeGeek: yikes (TM)

PokemonMaster: nah it's fine

PokemonMaster: it's been 17 years i'm over it

PokemonMaster: so's mum in case ur worried bout her- i think she actually started dating again? one of ookido-hakase assistants, kunio, he's nice :)

PokemonMaster: anyway! kojiro when'd you get a new pokemon?

BlueRose: Oh i met hidoide at the beach i think you remember the day

RedRose: she has a crush on him

BlueRose: Yes... unfortunately only when I'm poisoned.

AinaGurl: are u aright

BlueRose: About a third of my savings goes into Antidote

RedRose: and he's rich as crap so 

AinaGurl: we have pecha berry smoothies at the cafeteria those are less expensive if u wanna

AinaGurl: just don't wear ur uniform when u come

Papa-hakase: You kids know those are internationally wanted criminals, right?

TogedeGeek: I mean Junsa-san doesn't seem to mind them so...

Papa-hakase: ... I give up. I'm... I'm going to get back to my lab where things make sense.

 

Group: Responsable Adults (?)

Papa-hakase: How do you people do this?

Ookido-san: What is it this time? Has the first Legendary showed up?

Papa-hakase: No, that was weeks ago- does noone care that Team Rocket has been for all accounts and purposes stalking Satoshi for seven years?

Hanako-sama: You get used to it, don't worry.

Papa-hakase: You're his  _mother_. How are you not worried?

Hanako-sama: If Death Himself can't stop my son, I won't be able to either. So long as I'm not getting kidnapped by another illusionary legendary, I'm fine.

Papa-hakase: ... I fear for my sanity.

RockHard: You should. You really should. Good luck.

Papa-hakase: You're... really not helping.

RockHard: I know.

Hanako-sama: How's Kunio doing, by the way, Professor?

Ookido-san: ... badgering me to tell you "I love you" for the umpteenth time. I regret introducing you two, I really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junsa is Officer Jenny, Hanako is Delia and I made Kunio up.


	4. We Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka: Okay our house kinda got swallowed.

Group: Alola Adventures!

:: User "Papa-hakase" has logged in ::

Papa-hakase: Someone call Junsa-san?

AinaGurl: what's going on?

PokemonMaster: shirodesuna.jpeg

Poképhobia: Is that-?!

Papa-hakase: We need help

PokemonMaster: it ate the house... i think it's asleep, actually?

BlueRose: ... kid how do you even do these things

PokemonMaster: (elaborate shrug) wish i knew

Poképhobia: Okay I called Officer Junsa, they're coming to get you guys!

Papa-hakase: oh thank the kapus

PokemonMaster: speaking of which i saw tetefu the other day! it's pretty nice

TogedeGeek: and here i thought attracting kokeko by blowing up my backyard was weird

RotomDex: When did you even have time to attract another Legendary?

PokemonMaster: oh that was when i and Pikachu hung out on the treasure island!

FishinForKyogre: after our shopping trip?

BlueRose: You have my condolences

RedRose: OI!

PokemonMaster: Thanks Kojiro,,, and yeah

PokemonMaster: i helped out this little bug type from a cliff and fell a bunch of times before Pikachu got a Nassy to help me out! tetefu healed me :)

 

Group: Kanto Friends!

Watershowers: Satoshi? Your weekly report is late, everything alright?

PokemonMaster: oh! sorry, i was kinda distracted. the house got eaten

Ookido-hakase Jnr.: The house got-  you know what, I don't want to know.

RotomDex: Probably for the best, really.

Watershowers: So! Start talking.

PokemonMaster: we had a pretty eventful week, actually! the rockets showed up twice, they're getting more frequent.

Watershowers: Still can't believe you actually managed to miss each other once.

PokemonMaster: i know right?

PokemonMaster: anyway, mao's pokemon evolved! that was really cool! then i and Pikachu explored an island where only pokemon were living and met another legendary, kapu tetefu, kinda

Ookido-hakase Jnr.: Fantastic. Two more to go.

PokemonMaster: yup,,, oh! i caught nyabby, finally! it was uh...

PokemonMaster: i don't really wanna talk about it.

PokemonMaster: anything else... oh! i had another match against kokeko! lost again :/

RotomDex: And then you jumped off a cliff to save Pikachu so the guardian had to catch you.

RotomDex: You fell off that Shirodesuna, too, roto...

RotomDex: You have a penchant for that.

PokemonMaster: ehehehe... oops.

Watershowers: Sounds like things are picking up, then...

PokemonMaster: yeah, i guess... hope things stay peaceful for a while longer, i'll be honest

Ookido-hakase Jnr.: Us too, squirt, us too.

PokemonMaster: will you stop calling me that?

Ookido-hakase Jnr.: Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flustered noises* People like this so much??? You're killing me guys,,,


	5. in which everyone pitches in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god what did i just do
> 
> ... y'all better have a google tab open i'm too lazy to tell you who everyone is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this took a while to update. Why, you might ask?
> 
> Well, if you're paying attention to all my uploads, you might have noticed I got sucked headfirst and ass over teakettle into the Marvel Fandom.  
> Considering my favorite's include Iron Man and Loki, well...
> 
> I am still in my recovery period.
> 
> The fact that Exam Season is underway over here in Germany does Not Help.
> 
> I'm honestly half contemplating having someone on here find the Marvel movies and write some Reactions because I need to Vent Some Feels, jesus.
> 
> Anyway, Here Ya Go.

Group: Everyone Is Here!

:: User "PokemonMaster" has logged in ::

 

PokemonMaster: Lilie's brother is really nice!

PokemonMaster: wait, wrong chat-

Hanako-sama: Oh, you've made a new friend?

PokemonMaster: mama! yeah, I did.

Papa-hakase: Is that why you were late today?

**Hikari**: Oh no there's a lot of reasons he can be late.

RockHard: Hikari! Nice to see you. How's the contest scene treating you?

**Hikari**: Besides Haruka kicking my butt? Pretty well.

Papa-hakase: Elaborate on the earlier statement?

CitronicGear: I think I can provide an answer to that statement: Satoshi has the worst Luck, ever, anywhere.

BlueRose: Y'know I'd argue with that but... it's really true.

RedRose: Hey Citron, how's your sister, by the way?

CitronicGear: Let it be known I still don't approve of your friendship... but she's doing well.

TogedeGeek: I still don't know who half these people are but I'm already worried for @CitronicGear's sister. Or about her.

BlueRose: Make that the latter.

CitronicGear: Do I want to know what Musashi, Masato, and Yurika are talking about?

PokemonMaster: ...nope.

CitronicGear: Aaaand I'm officially worried.

TogedeGeek: You'd get along well with Kaki, huh.

PokemonMaster: Oh, definitely.

TogedeGeek: @WelaVolcano Yo Kaki!!!

WelaVolcano: Hm?

TogedeGeek: Apparently one of Satoshi's friends has a little sister, too. Does Hoshi have an account?

WelaVolcano: As if I'd expose her to the internet! She's going to remain innocent for as long as I can manage, thank you.

CitronicGear: Yeah, I didn't let Yurika on here at first, either... But, well, our home is basically a giant computer. She, ah, managed anyway. Gave me a heart attack when Satoshi added her on here...

Puni-Chan: Hello!!!

PokemonMaster: Hey Yurika!

DragonMaster: okay my phone has been vibrating non-stop and it's getting distracting.  _what._

BlueRose: Oh crap. Run, Satoshi.

:: User "PokemonMaster" has fled! ::

Poképhobia: ...what just happened?

Culinaire: Don't interrupt Iris' training. She  _will_ find you.

AinaGurl: i'm suddenly scared

 


End file.
